


Dimension Remix

by NESW_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NESW_23/pseuds/NESW_23
Summary: Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their rightful creators and owners.What if the Potters didn't die that night at Grodic's Hollow?  If the First Wizarding War never ended and Voldemort reigned the Wizarding World?  And what would happen if three unsuspecting friends accidentally ended up back in a war they worked so hard to win?Three things to know:1. Unspeakbles should never rush out of the office, they might accidentally take work home with them.2. You should never try to touch your friends when they're frozen in place and glowing.3. It's extremely har to see people you've loved an lost living a life where you never existed.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting still working out the right way to format on this website. Will try to update once a week but no promises because I honestly haven't finished writing the whole story yet. Chapter length will vary. Hope you like it.

It was not planned, in fact it was rather unexpected, actually it was completely unexpected. The night had been just any other night, completely normal. 

Hidden away in a forgotten corner of the Department of Mysteries, deep in the British Ministry of Magic level nine to be exact, sat Dorian Augustine. Yes, that was his given name and the shortened version at that. 

Dorian, having been an Unspeakable since finishing his schooling at Hogwarts in 1996 had seen many things down in the bowels of ministry and had come to be surprised by very little. However the one that interrupted his work this night was no one he’s ever expected. 

He was working on, well it was classified, they do not call them Unspeakables for nothing, but it involved a broken Time Turner that you can be sure of. Focused intensely on his project, Dorian missed the sound of the lift arriving and the ever growing sound of high heels clicking neatly along the stone floor.

Eyes. Well the feeling of eyes on his person caused him to stop working for a moment and listen to hear if someone was there. But there was nothing to hear. About to go back to working hands smacked down on his desk and his head shot back up to stare at the sapphires before him.

“Ma chérie,” Dorian smiled, “I cannot help feel I’ve angered you in some way.”

“You’re late.” A honeyed tone informed him. 

“Ah,” He stood grabbing his things, “Do tell me what am I late for?” He asked the woman as he followed her down the hall.

“The gala we’re supposedly throwing, it makes much less of a statement if my business partner does not show up.” 

Dorian reached out pressing the button to call the lift then took a good look at the woman next to him. His eyes wandered over the mix of unblemished cream colored skin and emerald satin. Bringing his eyes back up to the full pink lips and rosy cheeks of his partner he saw it.

A cat like smirk had appeared on her lips then with a flip of her midnight hair over her shoulder she turned away, “Black tie Dorian.”

The doors to the lift dinged and he stepped in watching her form dissipate as she walked away from him.

“Ye find him?”

Xiomara dropped the pendant from her fingers, still keeping hold of the chain, as she faced the woman waiting there. “He forgot.”

The fairy-like woman giggled, “Bet he’s in a real rush now, after seeing you all done up with the killer cleavage.”

“On the pull are we, Meredith?” The cat-like woman asked, stepping towards her friend. “Should have just said something, and here I was wasting my time on a man who’d forgotten me.”

Meredith rolled her eyes, “As down as I am to have a shag with you Mara, ye would eat me alive if we did that.”

“Only if you asked nicely.”

Meredith stunned at the brashness of her best friend then smacked her lightly on the arm with a giggle, before heading back into the party, Mara on her heels.

Twirling around the dance floor, Meredith stopped on the edge of the floor at the sight of one very out of place looking man, his long brown hair finger swept out of his eyes. His robes or lack thereof were what put him out of place in the crowd, to any onlooker it was if a muggle had wandered into a hall full of witches and wizards, not to say his fitted tuxedo didn’t make him look like any sane woman’s fantasy come to life. But it was his eyes, pools of soft cerulean sparkling under long dark lashes, a calculating gaze of pure illustrious aristocratic elegance that showed his true right to be in a room full of magic. The last direct son of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the last son of the House of Black.

He walked towards Meredith, smoothly sweeping two flutes of champagne off a waiter’s tray as he passed. “What event is this again?” He asked her.

“It’s the anniversary of Black Industries merger with Potter Corporations.” Meredith answered, taking the offered glass from the man. “Ye shuid know this Dori-oan yer left.” She spun away keeping her shoulder against his.

“Mister Black, I’ve been wondering when I’d see you.” An older robust man said joyfully. His meaty paw grabbed Dorian’s hand shaking vigorously.

“Yaxley,” Meredith whispered, while raising her glass to an old classmate across the room. “Oan his third wife, Selena, bout the same age as his daughter.”

“Mister Yaxley, it’s been a while, and how is Selena?”

“She’s wonderful.” The man smiled. “I have a matter to discuss with you, a merger of sorts.”

“Mergers have to go through my board.”

“Yes well this is not a business merger, but one of status. You’re a strapping young man but you're standing in the community, I have a daughter about your age.”

“His ainlie unmarried daughter is sixteen!” Meredith hissed.

“Yes, well I am currently in a relationship.” Dorian shot the man down.

“Oh I hadn’t heard, is it serious?”

Meredith was about to jump in when Yaxley’s eyes grew wide and he stepped back assuming a business like demeanor instead of the jovial one he’d just worn. Meredith grinned only one person could make Blood Purists cower and shift emotions so fast.

“Mister Black, nice of you to show up,” An icy tone spoke.

“Sorry Ms. Potter I was held up at work.” Dorian answered.

“Yes, well, as you have finally joined us, some of the board members would like to speak with you. This way.” She strutted passed.

Dorian nodded to Yaxley before he followed Xiomara away.

Now if you were to look at Meredith Lovegood you might question her being at a party like one she was currently at. From her interaction you may think her Dorian’s assistant, and you would be wrong, neither was she Mara’s. Meredith Lovegood was in fact the most promising young Healer’s Apprentice at Saint Mungo's Hospital. 

Meredith had spent her younger years in the company of Mara and Dorian, befriending them both during her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the years she’d not only fought in the war beside them but watched as they lost people together and suffered when did.

Meredith loved her friends and her family but a part of her would always remain a little gone. Because she had loved a man who had perished in the war. Untimely, too soon, unfair, so many ways to describe the death of a man whose life was yet to really begin and had been taken from the world. Meredith’s was regret, see she had never told Fred Weasly how she felt and that would always be part of her, that regret. It had made her into a woman who took nothing for granted and lived very engaged in the moment at all times.

“Where on earth have ye two gone off t-,” Meredith’s voice trailed off as she found Dorian and Mara both frozen in place. What she missed in her rush to check on her friends was the ever growing golden sheen around them like a bubble. “Merlin’s Beard! Mara! Dorian!” Her fingers pushed against the sheen and it snapped just as she touched Dorian’s shoulder.

Sand rained down around the trio, their bodies ripped apart from each other by pure golden light and flung in all different directions. The force rendered all three unconscious as the world around them faded away and the life they knew forever changed.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Heat licked Dorian’s skin causing him to shift with a groan, it was too hot. His arm grabbed for Mara’s slim form to find rough fabric instead. Dorian lifted his head to find he was in a dark ominous room only lit by the fire in the hearth next to himself. Giving himself a once over he got to his feet, there was something familiar about the place but he couldn't quite place it.

Dorian noticed two things, he was very much alone, the approaching footsteps meant he wouldn't be approaching for much longer. Spying his wand on the carpet Dorian dove. Sweeping it up he apperated away from the oncomer and the ominous home.

Regulus Black rounded the corner into the drawing room and frowned, “Kreacher there is no one here.”

A pop and a house elf appeared by the silhouette in the doorway, “I swear there was Master Regulus, I swear it!”

“I believe you.” The man answered. “So where has he gone? And why was he here?”

Cold, moldy scented air drifting up through the open door awoke Meredith. She rubbed at her eyes, then stretched before getting up. Meredith paused at the mirror, she couldn’t have looked more out of place in her dress contrasting the dilapidated room. In fact the last thing Meredith remembered was seeing Dorian and Mara frozen.

The sound of a cawing crow caused Meredith to jump from her stupor and look around. The room was the one of her childhood yet there was no evidence a child had ever resided there or herself for that matter. There was no sign of life at all, the place was bare boned and freezing with only signs of decay proving it ever had any semblance of life at all. Something was very wrong. Meredith picked up her wand and apperated away from the nightmarish place that resembled her own home.

A voice, that’s what woke Mara, an angry voice. “Hey!”

She opened her eyes completely alert and sat up almost smashing her forehead into the one of the man hovering over her. 

“What do you think you’re doing out here? It’s late, you need to take your arse straight back to your house, and fifty points from Gryffindor.” The man snapped.

“Harry?” Mara asked, staring at him. Messy black hair over spectacle covered eyes. Then she realized her mistake, and should have known, because instinctively she knew it was not her brother. There were no sparkling green eyes staring back at her from rounded frames or tell tale scar on the forehead. Deeply saddened and haunted hazel eyes glared through rectangular frames instead.

“I don’t know who this Harry, Bloke is, but he’s not here, now march!” The man ordered.

Mara got up leaving the room she’d awoken in, the quidditch locker room to be exact. As she walked across the ground crisp air brushed on bare skin.

James Potter was not a man in the mood to deal with teenage rendezvous on his rounds of Hogwarts. He stepped out of the locker room to watch the girl walk back towards the castle. He wasn’t all heartless though the poor girl had been left behind by her date whoever he was. James Potter was tired, not that night but with life in general. This was a man who had survived tragedy and a horrific moment no parent ever should. James Potter could be described as lots of things, but right then on this very night, at this moment, he was a man who very much needed a drink and to be away from children.

Mara yanked her want out and transfigured her dress into a hogwarts uniform. Undoing the tie around her neck she took it off and looked at it, the last time Mara had worn such a uniform she’d been eighteen and more than ready to take it off. 

Xiomara could remember having been at the party then stealing Dorian away for a moment to lecture him about being late, again. Then there was nothing until being awakened by a distorted version of the face she remembered from her earliest moments. 

Undoing the top buttons on her blouse she changed directions when the feeling of being watched faded. She was not going back to the common room but towards the Whomping Willow now. Plenty of practice in her schooling days had prepared Mara to avoid the wayward branches with cautious ease. The shack at the end of the tunnel underneath the violent tree would lead her off the school’s ground without notice. And this was what she wanted, because at the time what Xiomara Potter needed was a stiff glass of fire whiskey.

The Three Broomsticks Inn was a pub that held patronage mainly to the purveyors of Hogsmeade Village and the teaching staff of Hogwarts, the nearby school. There were a few select weekend dates that the pub became filled with students around lunch time but they always were back in the castle for dinner. And of course a wandering traveler or visitor on the rare occasion. So when the door opened and a slim young woman in a disheveled Hogwarts uniform came in it peaked the interest of the owner.

Now Sirius Black was a man who had been known to be swayed by the students a few times in his younger days of owning the Three Broomsticks but by the time he’d come into his thirties the man had become steadfast on refusal to sever undage patrons any alcohol, aside from butterbeer which was legally allowed. He had calmed since his younger days and turned war hardened from betrayal, loss, and years of fighting what seemed like an endless war for what felt like a dying cause.

Sirius was more than ready to turn away the girl the second she came in, when the state of her uniform stopped him, why was it like that? The girl drew closer and leaned on the counter top. 

“Can I get a triple of fire whiskey?” She rasped in a soothing tone.

“I can get you a butterbeer and not report you for being not only off school grounds but out of bed in the middle of the night.” Sirius answered her.

Her head snapped to look at him startling him, intense eyes of swirling prophecy glass stared back at him. The girl glanced down over the bar at his body then back up to his face. Sirius was not unfamiliar with being checked out by the students mainly female but some male, however this did not feel like that. This felt more like confusion as if she were trying to figure out if he was really there.

“Right whatever, just bloody give me something.” She answered.

He filled a glass with butterbeer and set it on the counter top. She grabbed it putting down a few sickles then crossed to a booth setting it down on the table. Sirius watched as the girl paused searching her body with flat palms for something, when she produced a pen hidden in the folds of her pleated skirt, his lips quirked up, just like Remy, he thought.

The door opened again and Sirius was greeted by the face of his brother,not by blood, but by everything else. “Give me a whiskey mate.” James told him.

Sirius set down a glass and poured whiskey into it passing it to James. “Bad day Mate?”

“Not really just got done with rounds, you’d think students would be more cautious with not getting caught, we were.”

“We lived in a different time. Things were safer.”

“And you’d think the state of things would be enough to keep them from doing something as stupid as sneaking out after hours and such.” He sipped at his whiskey then set it down and Sirius topped it off as his friend spoke, “I found a girl alone in the locker rooms tonight, she seemed so genuinely confused by me waking her. How naive could she be to meet up with a bloke there only to fall asleep and wake up alone?”

“Sure that’s how it went down Mate? I mean Hogwarts might be safe even today but you know it has problems just like everything else.”

James paused his glass hallways to his lips then nodded, “I know fear from confusion seen enough of both.”

Sirius glanced at the student in the booth behind James, she was writing on a scrap of parchment. James looked at his brother then over his shoulder.

“Oi! I bloody well told you to go back to your house not come to a pub! Sirius!” James got up going over to the girl.

“James, I was gonna tell you after you’d finished your drink.”

“You are-,” Mara got up without looking at James and took his glass of whiskey, “Hey!”

Then she was gone with a familiar sound of apparition, leaving behind the empty glass.

A crack caused Dorian to whip around, there not three feet from him was Mara, he was relieved for a moment then remembered what he’d seen and crossed to her, lunging to catch her as her legs gave out.

Mara’s scream shattered the unmovable silence of night. She reached for the headstone in front of them letting her fingers trace the name as Dorian knelt holding her. 

Harry James Potter

Beloved son

31 July 1980 - 30 June 1997

A violent flash above them caused Dorian to look up, then thunder erupted and the skies opened, crying. Mara’s magic was causing the sky to cry with her. Hearing someone coming, the man raised his wand lowering it when Meredith knelt next to them, She looked at the headstone then shut her eyes and hugged Mara.

Unbeknown to all of them, a woman was standing across the street, her vibrant red hair flicking behind her in the wind as she watched the three kneeling at a grave. The woman sympathised with them; she knew grief all too well and death was but an unwelcome houseguest to her at this point.

“Lily Potter, how unlike you to be out alone at this time of night?”

Lily turned reaching for her wand only to have it fly out of her hand. 

“None of that now.” The man facing her said. “How fitting that you should die here, where it all started.”

The snake-faced man with menacing red eyes that glowed in the darkness, raised his own wand. 

Lily was ready, she was tired of fighting and prepared to go out. What she was not prepared for was the animalistic snarl that sounded behind her. Suddenly there was the feeling of being yanked backwards.

Lily collided with something hard as a huge sleek panther leapt past and sank it’s vicious teeth into the Dark Lord’s arm. Lily looked to find the boy from the graves holding her with one arm his other extended with his wand. The blonde girl was on her other side facing back towards the graves, wand extending readily.

“Master!” A voice said worriedly and a Deatheater stepped out of the shadows.

“Stay back Boy!” He cried out.

Looking back to the screaming Dark Lord she watched in horror and fascination as the panther let go, shifting into the raven haired woman, blood ran down her face and she swung at the unsuspecting Dark Lord knocking him to the ground.

The man scrambled for his fallen wand, he actually scrambled as if worried. He grabbed it standing up and aiming at the witch. “You have made an enemy of me and mine on this night witch!”

Her blood painted lips curled up into a wild and terrifying smile, “I’m trembling.” She drawled as if bored by the idea.

The Dark Lord slashed his wand and the skin of her cheek tore open.

The witch shot back a curse of her own.

He responded, “Avada Kedavra!” 

“No!” Lily cried out.

Only instead of green light flying out a set of very loud ducks did.

The witch let out an unabashed cackle of pure glee, then with crazed eyes stabbed her wand into the ground, fire ripping a path from it towards the Dark Lord and his acquaintance, he stepped back quickly trying to cast spells and only producing more ducks until the masked Deatheater grabbed him apperating them away.

The boy let me go and I stared as the witch pulled her wand from the earth the fire dissipating. The blonde turned walking over and flicked her wand, small flowers started sprouting. 

Remus Lupin entered the base of the Order of the Phoenix expecting another meeting where he would be told tragic news about a friend or to hear about a mission that would make no headway in the war and risk lives. And let it be said Remus Lupin had seen many things over the years, in battle and outside of it but this was a sight to behold. 

In front of him James and Sirius were casting spell after spell but only seeming to produce copious amounts of fully formed ducks. Lily was standing on a table screaming at them to stop, while three children looked intensely bored with the whole situation as they watched from their spots upon chairs. Two who were dressed for some kind of formal event and one in a school uniform.

One girl had fairy like features highlighted by her golden blonde hair and amber eyes. The boy had tanned skin and caramel colored hair that swopped and caused a look of aristocratic elegance alone with his icy eyes. The second girl had raven hair falling in tendrils around cream color skin that was clearly sticky and wet with blood from her mouth to her stained blouse, almost swirling eyes blankly staring at the sight before her.

Flicking his wand Remus made the ducks dissipate and his friends turned to look at him. “What is going on?”

“Remy, Luv.” Sirius drawled, “How was work?”

“Sirius.”

“Those three up and cursed us!” Sirius accused.

“You attacked them.” Lily said. 

James moved towards the blood soaked girl and Lily got in his way, “Lily, move.”

“No, James, they saved my life. I brought them here to help them.”

“They don’t need help, they need to be locked up in a sanitarium if what you said is true, no one goes up against HIM and laughs or mocks or bites!”

Remus turned from his friends to the children as the blonde spoke up, “Ye know, ah think we mibbie jumpt tae a different dimension.”

“Sounds about right,” The boy answered her. “So we’re in one where the war never ended.”

“One whaur,” The blonde stopped, “ Whaur th' hero wis murdurred before he had a chance tae fight. Bit th' war still seems tae be gaun oan. Ah assume that means Dumbledore is alive aye. HE didn’t start tae win 'til Dumbledor wis deid in ours. ”

“It’s odd seeing people we know dead are alive here, we must have been able to come over because we never existed or died, it's the only explanation I can think of.”

The blood covered girl spoke up finally, “The battles may be going on still but the war is won, if anything we’ve arrived during the last resistances of an already dead cause.”

“Well that is a sobering reality,” The blonde said.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore watched the three newcomers and listened to their conversation before approaching them, “Lily, Gentleman, if you could leave us?” He waited until the four of them had left. “I hope you three don’t mind taking Vetriserum.”

“Is this a test? Feels lik’ a test.” The blonde young woman asked.

“He’s not the entrance to Ravenclaw Mer,” The boy answered. “Defer.”

“Oh yes, right, Defer.”

“Defer?” Dumbledore asked them.

The blood coated young woman looked up, “Consul.”

“ Tak' it 'n' earn trust fur ye cannae lie under it. ” The blonde said.

“Could go asking us about a bunch of questions bout things we don’t rightly want to speak about.” The young man said.

The young woman seemed to consider these options before speaking up, “We’ll take it.” She answered, “But anything we say beyond our first names doesn’t leave this room.”

“Yes I can agree to that.”

Albus Dumbledore watched the children drink the Vetrisesum closely before preparing his first questions. “What are your full and given names?”

“Meredith Lovegood.” The blonde answered.

“Dorian Heracles Augustine Amboise Black.” The young man answered.

“Xiomara Lilian Potter, Mara Minerva Meadows.” The young woman covered in blood answered. “I ‘as adopted.”

“Who are your parents?”

“Alana and Cetus Lovegood.” Oh, Cetus the poor young Lad who was killed back in the beginning of the war.

“Lily and James Potter, Minerva McGonagall.” How interesting James and Lily were gone and Minerva had taken in their child.

“Estella Augustine and Regulus Black.” Regulus Black? Well now that was unexpected.

“What is your occupation?”

“I run the Potter Corporation in association with Black Industries.”

“I’m a Healer’s apprentice.”

“Unspeakable.”

“I assume you are not Death Eaters or supporters of the Dark Lord considering you attacked him this evening. Do tell me Miss. Potter, what happened to your parents?”

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, “It was Halloween 1881, we were in hiding to protect Harry from HIM. Peter Pettigrew gave up the location to HIM. He attacked us, killed my father then my mother threw herself in front of Harry to protect him, her sacrifice made him unable to kill Harry. The curse went wrong and spilt HIS soul from his body. Ended the first war.” She answered.

“He defeated himself in his quest for power.”

“Came back. Defeated HIM eighteen years later in the final battle of the second war.”

“And how did you three come to be here?”

"No idea, woke up all ower, ah woke up at me parent's bit it looked abandoned." Meredith told him.

“I woke up in Grimmauld Place I believe but it was different than I remember.” Dorian paused, “I think we came to be here when a time turner I was working on exploded in my pocket. I stopped working on it to attend a party and must have grabbed it off my desk on the way out accidentally. I was late.”

“Woke up in the Quidditch Locker rooms James found me, had a drink at the Three Broomsticks, then went to Grodric’s Hollow. Dorian found me.” Mara seemed saddened by the thought, “Saw Harry’s grave.”

"We heard something behind us, 'twas a lassie bein' attacked by you-know-who. We reacted in fashion." Meredith said.

“And you won the war in your dimension?”

“Oui.” Dorian answered.

“Why don’t you three clean up we’re holding an Order meeting, I suppose some of your insight should be helpful. You can go upstairs, if you need anything I’m sure a house elf would be happy to get it for you.”

James was angrily pacing in the teachers lounge of Hogwarts which over the years had turned into a war room. Lily was seated with Remus having tea at a nearby table. Sirius was catching up with an old friend Kingsly Shcaklebolt.

The doors opened Albus coming in and everyone stopped to look at him, “Well?” Alastor Moody asked impatiently.

“They are from another dimension, one in which they have won their war against HIM. They are going to get cleaned up before coming down to help us. We can trust them.”

“That’s it?” Sirius asked, “Who are they?”

“Dorian, Meredith, and Mara are members of the Order in their world. They are allies. Now before we proceed there are a few things to go over.”

Mara, Dorian, and Meredith slipped into the ballroom looking around the room at familiar worn faces and few they didn’t know. They joined the group silently and watched.

“Ah welcome.” Dumbledore smiled and everyone turned to stare at them. “Everyone this is Meredith, Dorian, and Mara, they will be with for the foreseeable future.”

“On that note we’ve got some things to arrange, like income.” Mara said.

“Taken care of, as an Unspeakable, Dorian would be quite an addition to our teaching staff and we are in desperate need of a NEWT levels Defense teacher. Madam Pomfrey would love some help in the hospital wing if Meredith would be willing, and as for yourself I am in need of a Potions master.”

“Sure,” Meredith smiled.

“Right, guess with the war the Ministry would be under control of HIM.” Dorian nodded.

Mara didn’t answer him, her eyes hollow with the memories of the recent battle.

The meeting wrapped up with most of the Order leaving a few friendly faces sticking around as they lived in the castle. “Mer, you alright?” Dorian asked, seeing the hurt on his friend’s face.

She looked away from the bulletin board,  “Mah parents died in th' foremaist years o' th' war, ah mean ah know they’re nae mine bit-”

Dorian wrapped his arms around his friend holding her. “I know. My mum’s up there too on the muggle list.”

Neither was aware they’d drawn the attention of Sirius and Remus.

“What about yer Dad?” 

“Haven’t seen his name come up anywhere, though last time he died it was violent and no one knew for weeks.”

“He’s alive.” Mara told them as she joined them and held out a copy of the Prophet. “And you should see who the minister is.”

Meredith took the paper looking down, “That’s Umbridge!” She exclaimed utterly outraged. “That bawbag haes gone 'n' put Muggleborns on trial again!”

Dorian flexed his left hand as if old pain had come back at the mention of the woman. 

“Oh, ‘ere,” Meredith changed the pages, “It’s about yer Da.”

He craned his neck slightly to read over her shoulder. “Regulus Black merges Black Industries with Malfoy Enterprises.” His voice growled with distaste. “Think I prefer our merger Mara.”

“Regulus?”

Dorian and Meredith turned around, Sirius was staring at them. 

Sirius stared at the boy, “Regulus Black is your father?”

“Oui, he was.” Dorian answered. “I never met him.”

“Did you say your Mum was muggle?”

Dorian nodded, “He fell in love with ‘er and eventually betray his side for ‘er.”

“No, Regsy doesn’t have a child, not one who-,”

“Who what?”

“Who is normal and well adjusted, who's on the right side.”

Across the room James was standing with his wife, happy to have her close after the events of the night. Both unaware of the watching eyes behind them.

“Oh Mara.” Lily said, waving the young woman down. So focused on how to thank her she missed Mara’s flinch as her voice.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for saving me earlier, you took a huge risk getting involved.”

“Don’t thank me, I didn’t do it to save you, I wanted to watch him bleed.” Mara told them, her wand dropping into her palm. She had not missed the curious eyes behind the Potters. She flicked her wrist and a familiar cloak flew off a petite auburn haired girl.

The girl squawked indignantly, alerting others to her presence specifically Lily and James.

They turned to look at her.

“Daisy what are you doing out of bed so late?” Lily asked the child.

“Mum, Dad, hello. I was uh-,”

“Spying?” James asked and grabbed the cloak off the ground, “Where did you even get this!”

“I found it this summer, you didn’t exactly hide it very well.”

“Mum and Dad?” Mara asked with a tone that chilled the whole room by fifteen degrees. Now to say Mara was upset at finding out about Daisy would be the understatement of the century, it would be like calling a Hurricane light rain. What Mara felt could not be put into words the closest description would be that feeling right before you get when you lose all control and fall to pieces. A bit like a panic attack.

“Oh yes Mara this is our daughter Daisy, who is in trouble.” Lily introduced.

Daisy stared at the woman behind her parents and an irrational feeling of complete awe at the sight of her. The woman looked just like Diana Prince had stepped off the pages of a Wonder Woman comic. Merlin’s Beard she was pretty. Wait why had Mum thanked the woman for saving her? 

“Hi.” She said, “Mum were you attacked earlier?”

“I’m fine, Mara, here save me.”

Mara nodded to her stiffly then strutted passed and out of the ballroom.

Before Daisy could figure out what was happening Diana Prince was replaced with Carol Danvers in a pretty floral print dress. “Mara?” The woman called after her friend. She paused to look at Daisy then to Lily and James. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Lily answered.

“Your friend is weird.” James answered, “Lily introduced her to our daughter, who should be in bed, and then she took off.”

Something on the woman’s face made Daisy feel as if this was all her own fault. “Don’t worry about it, it was nothing, all of this must have just hit her.” The woman smiled then walked off after her friend.

If anyone had found the trio of travelers that night they would have come to the conclusion that their positions were the result of a sweet moment or three friends who’d just fallen asleep when in fact the tangled mess of limbs was the result of something completely different. 

Grief, depression, fear, hopelessness, despair. Those were the words that described the situation. Meredith, Dorian, and Mara had in fact all collapsed of exhaustion and proceeded to cry themselves to sleep without a single word due to the state of their respective situations and losses they had gained coming into this new world.

Dorian had lost his mother and gained his father in a matter of minutes, a father, and uncle both of whom he’d never known but the one constant family he’d had was now gone. The one he knew had loved him. 

Meredith had lost her parents, was unable to locate her cousin or uncle and was starting to worry the next morning she’d find them on the list of dead. The woman she hated was now in charge of the magical world, and Meredith did not hate anything or anyone, aside from the idea of Blood Purity and well Deloras Umbridge.

Mara had just been thrown back into a war that killed her parents in front of her, separated her from her baby brother, and ripped what little family she’d had apart then killed them. Now she was back in the middle of it once again away from her brother with people who did not know her, with parents that weren’t hers and a sister? But Mara just could not comprehend that her parents survived and her brother had not. Why? How? In what world would her parents not sacrifice anything to save their children? 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told it was hard to read Meredith's lines, so when you read this just try to remember she's Scottish. I did make the lines easier to read. Hope you enjoy!

Remus paused his reading to watch the girl he’s met in the early hours of the morning. She was sitting alone in a patch of grass by the lake. Small flowers seemed to sprout up wherever her fingers drifted.

Remus walked over and sat down next to her, “Morning Meredith.”

“Morning.” She answered. “Have you come to talk?”

“I’ve come to read my book. This seemed like a lovely spot for such an endeavor.”

She smiled at him then went back to staring at the lake, “Thank you.”

He smiled and delved into his book.

James walked out onto the Quidditch pitch with Daisy and Lily all set to prepare for the day’s friendly match between staff and families. He and Lily set down the trunk with the balls inside. 

“Daisy, bring the jerseys over here.” He said. “Daisy,” James turned to see his daughter staring up. He frowned then looked up. The dark haired woman from last night was hanging in the air, by just a leg draped over a broomstick.

“Merlin!” Lily cried out.

Her voice seemed to startle the woman, cause she jerked then slipped and fell. The broom moved of its own accord and flew to her, she grabbed it. The broom pulled her off course and she swung over it then dove down at the ground.

James pulled his wand ready to stop her crashing when she pulled up toes just skimming over the tips of the grass.

The woman moved in one smooth motion and she was standing on the broom. It slowed and she stepped off it.

“That was bloody brilliant!” Daisy gushed, “You have to play today! You play Quidditch right? I bet you played for your house. What house were you in?”

“I don’t play.” Mara shot the poor girl down as she picked up the broom.

“Oh Merlin, you had me scared.” Lily smiled gently. “I bet your mother hated it when you did that to her.”

Mara just looked at Lily.

“I was hoping to see you. Tonight is the last night before students arrive, I was hoping you’d join us for dinner in our quarters.”

“Lily.” James hissed.

“Please!” Daisy asked.

Mara wanted to say no, she did, with everything she had she wanted to tell the Potters to fuck off and never come near her. Mara nodded once then walked off.

Sirius sat in his covet watching the grounds as he sipped a steaming cup of tea. His eyes landed on the boy seated in another covet viciously dragging darkness across a piece of parchment. 

“Ah Sirius my Boy,” A voice said.

Sirius looked over to see Dumbledore standing there with a man he’d never thought he’d see again. He dropped his cup whipping out his wand and he jumped into action. “Why!” Was all he could manage of the thoughts running through his head.

“Hello Brother.” Regulus spoke. He was older than when Sirius had last seen him, he’d certainly grown into his looks not seeming so awkward in his body.

“Sirius please, Regulus is not a threat.” Dumbledor tried to sooth, “It is time we brought some old secrets to light. Regulus has not been a Deatheater since 1981, he however has been one of my most trusted spies on the inside since. I’ll leave you to acquaint yourselves.” He whisked off in as unhelpful a manner as ever.

“What?”

“I didn’t agree with the Dark Lord’s ideals once I figured out what his true plan was.” Regulus stepped to the side and looked, “Is that him?”

Sirius glanced over, “Yes, he claims to be your son, he said his mother was a muggle.”

“Estelle, another reason I changed my ideals. He looks like her, I think I much prefer that.”

Sirius watched as the blonde girl from the night before crossed the courtyard and all but dropped into Regulus’ son’s lap.

“She’s very pretty, who is she?”

“Meredith,” Sirius answered, “She’s a friend of his, came with him.”

“Very close for friends.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same.”

“It happened last night right? Kreacher swore up and down there was someone in the house but there was no one when I checked.”

“That old thing is still alive?”

Mara stared around the room, the paintings all frozen in their frames and ash surrounded the bird perch. She surveyed the room noting every detail of it. Reaching out she picked up the letter opener, twirling it in her hand before crossing over to a cabinet and prying the lock open with it. Records! 

Albus Dumbldore was getting too old for this war, he was a hundred and sixteen for Merlin’s sake. Pushing the door open to his office he froze at the sight before him. Files were played out across his desk along with a tea tray and the records cabinet was open, but it was the person seated at his desk that shocked him most.

The young woman from last night was seated in his chair, crossed legs stretched out boot heels resting on his desk. A file was rested in her lap, his letter opener in her hand flipping around and around in a threatening ease that came only with practised skill. The raven haired woman sipped at a cuppa as she stopped spinning the blade only to instead use it to flip the page of the file before going back to the state.

Without looking up she spoke, “Albus, do come in,” Her tone was cold and controlled. She flicked the blade to point at him.

Woosh! Thunk! Click! Albus turned to see the doors shut and locked. He turned back to the witch, he had faced Gellert Grindelwald and Voldermort several times. How could this young woman make him nervous? “I see you’ve made yourself comfortable Miss Potter.” He spoke up with bravado, sweeping over to the desk and taking a seat.

“Tea?” She asked and the pot floated up pouring him a cup. This woman had some strong magic in her veins to not even need to look at where she was performing wandless magic. “Were you aware that in the recounting of events, especially traumatic ones, there is almost no correlation between testimonies on details?”

He frowned, what was she on about? What was she on? Maybe James had been right and the woman who’d bitten the Dark Lord was actually mad like Bellatrix Lestrange. “I’m not sure I follow.”

“Strange how all of the testimonies from the night of June 30th, 1996 are all the same in down to the very last detail.”

“People pay attention in these times of war.” I spoke.

“No they don’t, they’re so focused on surviving they miss things,” She sat up putting her feet on the ground and finally turned to face him. “People only recall the same events if they were told to or made to and judging from Lily’s reaction last night they were all made too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know what you don’t want anyone to know,” She lurched up stabbing the letter opener into the desk just in front of him. Her glare made ice seem like a warm summer evening. “For seventeen years I lived for exactly one thing. Albus, do you know what that was?” Her eyes searched him, “My brother.” She whispered. “You may be able to fool them but you will not fool me, and when they figure it out, they will never trust you again.” 

He stared, it as if she dissolved into thin air right before his eyes. Albus blinked, because she had! On his chair was an open letter, purple flames gobbling it up. The entire conversation had been an illusion, a very lifelike illusion.

  
  



End file.
